Wesker x Chris Drabbles
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Short or Long Drabbles. not much a plot, but i do hope those who read enjoy.
1. Zebra Chris

-Zebra Chris's First Attack-

Today seemed to be a good day, i had been watching over chris since our fight in Africa. I had almost died then, so had Chris. I was overcome by power; I took it for granted, but then...Chris got hurt.

I looked over at Chris, surprisingly he was staring back at me. Something was off though, his hair was white. Why was his White.

"Where the fuck am I" he glared at me, and I raised an eyebrow "You're not dead! What the fuck is going on" he hopped off the bed he was on and tackled me to the ground.

"Chris calm down, I'm not evil no more, get the fuck off" i started yelling til he forced his mouth on mine in a rough kiss, my eyes had widen and i tried to get him off of me.

"I'll get you back for all that you've done Wesker" he growled as he pulled away, I raised my eyebrow once more. What the hell was wrong with him, I thought to myself.

He got off of me and sat down on the edge of the bed and I got up and looked at him strangely "Are you feeling ok Chris?" i asked as i walked over and then he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"i finally figured how to get you back Wesker" he smirked evilly at me, and my gut told me this wasn't going to be good. He pushed me onto the bed and got on and over, with each leg and arm on either of my sides, he then licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy this, and you, maybe" he smirked again " or maybe not" he once again pressed lips agains mine, even more roughly since i knew what he was going to do and started fight back.

"Chris get the fuck off of me now!" i yelled as i slammed my fists against his chest, but then he grabbed them in one hand and helf them above my head. He traveled down my body with the other hand, unbotonning my pants and then slipping his hand and grasping my dick with his fingers, "this will be fun, to hear you moan and feel like the weak one. Yeah im going to enjoy this" he started sliding his fingers up and down my shaft at a perfect pace, enough to get me to moan that is. He smirked as the noise. "perfect" i glared at him and then he raised an eyebrow and removed his hand from my pants and grabbed my sunglasses.

"HEY!" i yelled

"I want to see the expressions you're going to make, so shut the fuck up" he threw the glasses to the side and then put his hand back in my pants and went back to jacking me off. "i love it, making you moan makes me so fucking happy" i glared at him and he chuckled.

"What's so fucking funny" i hissed at him.

"I never knew that- " he laughed " sorry, it's just i never knew when you're bottomed by anyone you gained-" he paused and laughed again "c-cat ears.." he burst out laughing and my eyes widened and then he stopped holding my hands above my head and rubbed the newly grown flesh "so soft" I moaned at the touch.

"d-don't do that" i mumbled as I turned my head to the side but he just contiued.

"But it's so soft" his eyes had widened like two big blue orbs as he rubbed my ears, making me moan a lot more. "So soft..." he smirked" and then reached down at my butt "i thought so" he grabbed hold of zomething which had made me yelp " a tail as well...hmm i want to see you fuck yourself with your tail" my eyes widened as he stopped holding my tail and then grabbed the edge of my jeans and pulled the off me. "now you'll fuck yourself or i'll torture you pleasure." I shook my head "hmmm, i can make you fuck youself as well" i looked around trying to get away from him. "ah ah ah, no my little kitty. You've been a bad boy and there fore will be punished" he grabbed my legs with one of his hands and pressed them up against my chest then with the other he grabbed my tail "its soft, but hell if i care." i tensed trying to wiggle myself out of the situation and he looked down at me "that expression is just beautiful, i've been wanting to make you suffer for years and now i'm finally going to give you what you deserve" he gripped my tail and then dropped it "if your not going to stop tensing, then i'll just have to rape you" he put both my legs over his shoulder and steadied himself as i grabbbed his arms and started clawing them. "not going to hurt me" then with one rough thrust he was inside me and was going deep and would pull out and then back in again, each time more painful then the last and it made me scream. "i love it, your in pain, and i'm happy" he smirked and leaned down and kissed me. "so fucking precious, it's a killer" as he kept going i just gave up, i knew i wasn't going to win this situation.

"I hate you" tears weld in my eyes and i saw that smirk once more, Chris won this battle, but this battle was not over until he's done.

When he finally reached his climax he roared at the top of his lungs, my name, it took me by surprise because when i had came i didn't say anything. I just did it and left it at that. He pulled out of me and then laid down on the bed beside me.

"That was fun" he huffed and looked over at me "torturing you is fun, making you suffer and whither beneath me is fun" i made a face at his gloating and then, amazingly his hair turned brown again and he passed out. What the hell just happened, i thought to myself as i closed my eyes and fell asleep as well.


	2. Wait Wait WHAT?

Sunday was supposed to be a date, but it turned out differently. I currently had a gun held up to my head and I was on a bed tied down and naked. How this all happened. I myself don't recall very much, all I know is. It's Wesker's fault.

* * *

><p>I had my eyes closed and was trying to sleep, when all of a sudden my phone rang. I opened my eyes slowly and reached over and answered my phone. "...he-hello?" I muttered trying not to pass out.<p>

"Chris! Sunday, that stupid cafe you like. 3 pm, BE THERE!" It was Wesker, but as soon as I opened my mouth to answer, I heard the dial tone.

"What the fuck..." I laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The time was 2:45pm and I arrived at my destination 30 minutes early so that I wouldn't get griped at for be late. I had a record of being late unfortionately. I was sitting down at a table in the corner of the cafe. Staring off into space got me no where, so instead I counted all the people in the room. There was around 16 to 17 people here today, it surprised me because usually there was over 30 or 40 on a daily basis. I guess it being Monday people just didn't want to come.<p>

"Christopher Redfield?" I looked up to where the person who had said my name was, and saw a man with dirty blonde hair. He looked tired, and was wearing a lab coat. Strange attire to go out in, but whatever he must have been heading to work or even from work for all I know.

"That's me, and who might you be" He smiled at me, it wasn't the smile you receive from someone greeting you. More like a forced smile, from someone that didn't like you. It freaked me out a little.

"I am William Birkins, an associate of Albert Wesker." I raised my eyebrow at him. "He gives his apologies to you and would like me to escort you to him" I felt awkward, Wesker never canceled on ANY of our dates. Mostly because he sets them himself and would hate to disappoint me.

"...Ok" I got up from the table and followed him to a car outside, the cafe was close to my house so I had walked, we entered the care and I let the man drive me to some unknown place. When we got to the place William had disappeared somewhere coming back with two drinks.

"Thirsty?" I was parched and nodded as he handed me the drink. He took a sip of his and I put the cup up to my mouth, I hesitated but then downed the whole cup in just a few seconds. It was good, but had an odd taste.

"How is it?" He smiled as he finished his own drink. and I smiled at him.

"It's good, but has an odd taste..." My head started throbbing for some unknown reason and I fell to my knees.

"Oh that's just the drug I put in it" I looked up at him glassy eyed, and he still had that smile on his face. The whole room around me looked like it was melting and blood was oozing from the walls. "It's a new drug I made, just for you" My eyes widened.

"druu-drug...bu..." I fell completely to the ground and stared. "why...?" i mumbled trying not to pass out.

"He was mine, and you took him from me" I heard William growl before I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>Recalling the memory pissed me off, I glared at the man with dirty blonde hair and then spat at him.<p>

"You know, it's your fault not mine" he said as he wiped his face. "If you hadn't butted in then you wouldn't be in this situation" He put the gun down and started undressing myself.

"So you're planning to rape me?" he smirked at me and cocked his head to the side. "You're a fucking psycho!" I yelled as I watched him take off his pants.

"You stole Albert from me, and I plan to make you suffer for it" He dropped his underwear and I swallowed hard. Now I knew why my legs were in the weird straps hanging from the roof.

"God you're a freak" I growled as he climbed onto the bed. He got right behind me and then positioned himself and I swallowed again. "I-I don't even know you" he smirked and then rammed into me. "Ahhhh!" I yelled out, and tears started welling in my eyes to where everything was blurry.

"I will never" he was saying this while he thrusted into me. "ever ever fucking like you!" it was painful and i didn't like what he was doing, and i wanted Wesker.

* * *

><p>Wesker walked into the cafe he had invited Chris to. only to find him not there so i went over to waitress.<p>

"Ma'am I was supposed to meet someone here. He had short brown hair a bit spiked, naturally though. Big saphire blue eyes, and kind of tan. he also was about 5'11" she nodded

"Yeah he was hair but left with some dirt blonde hair man in a lab coat, he had freckles" i raised my eyebrow. "umm...well is that all?" i nodded and then knew where i needed to go.

* * *

><p>Hours later William heard a knock at his door, Chris blacked out after a bit and it got boring, so William got dressed and then went downstairs and found himself face to face with Wesker at the door.<p>

"Where is he William, and you better not lie or i'll kill you" he swallowed and led Wesker up to the guest room where he kept Chris pinned to the bed.

"...I-I.."Wesker turned around and grabbed Willaim's throat and pulled him close to his face.

"You had no right touching Chris" He crushed his throat and killed Willam then Went over to Chris and untied him and carried him out to his Car and drove home where he treated Chris and helped him through the trauma of being raped.

The End


	3. Zebra Chris go ROAR

Authors Note: one of my readers gave me this idea, and I fucking love it =P And i'm having a bit of writers block with If and All was Worth Sacrifice, so to keep my readers up and happy, i'm doing this drabble ^.^ hope you guys like it 3

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since the scary situation with Chris, and every now and then it would happen, but nothing compared to his wake up. My mind usually would wander off to it and I'd break into horrible shaking and start looking around. Though It seems today is alright, but unfortionately I've noticed that i've gained weight.<p>

"Fat ass" Chris came in the room and looked at me as I weighed myself. "God, if you're actually gaining weight from me pounding your ass constantly, i'm gonna have to wonder what would happen if you were a girl" his hair was white, and I frowned.

"Go away, you're being annoying, and I didn't ask for your damn opinion Christopher!" i snapped back at him as I wrote down the weight.

"I'm not the one gaining fat cells from being fucked. Now am I?" he had his arms around me now and I hissed. "ooh, your kitty ears are out, so you want to play" i frowned.

"Let go of me, and go away you damn wild boy, and plus I'm probably gaining weight because I'M ON BOTTOM!" i removed his hands from around me and got off the scale and headed out of the room.

"Hah, you'd probably still gain weight even IF you were on top" he came after me. "I've seen you eat, and damn do you need to go on a diet. Fatty" i turned around and punched him in the face knocking him to his ass.

"Shut the fuck up and stop CALLING ME FUCKING FAT DAMN IT!" i yelled and then turned back around and headed off to my room.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THATS 240 PLUS WITH MOST OF BEING FAT!" he yelled after me and I shut my door and locked and then laid on my bed and curled up under the blankets.

"I should've killed him...Maybe then my stomach wouldn't be pretruding a little" i frowned and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" i shot up when i heard the shout next to my ear and I looked beside me and Chris was sitting there, his hair was now brown. "God you slept long Wesker" he was smiling and then wrapped his arms around me. "aww you're so pudgy~" he was sounding sweet, but I couldn't suppress the groan.<p>

"Please don't call me fat Chris" i frowned and he did as well.

"I'm not calling you Fat Wesker, I'm saying you're a little pudgy...It's somewhat cute on you" I glared at him, and I only saw that kind sweet-hearted young man that I knew as my subordinate in STARS years ago.

"ok, don't call me cute and no talking about my weight gain" he nodded, and kept smiling at me.

"though it really is funny seeing u with a pudge." he poked my stomach and I growled and smacked his hand away.

"Chris stop it" when I turned to look at him I saw the white hair, before being slammed against the bed.

"I'm not gonna stop until you lose weight." he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Wesker, I was being nice and calm. Just the way you like me" he smiled and ran a hand down bare chest and then patted my stomach. "and plus, the pudge makes you look more like a bottom" he licked his lips and pressed them again mine. 'ugh I hate him..'

"Why do you always get in the mood to fuck" he shrugged. "Well, i'm tired so go away" I turned a bit to the side and he raised an eyebrow.

"you know what I think about that" he grabbed the edge of my boxers and then tore them off. "I don't give a shit!" When I was forced to look back up a few minutes later, he was naked.

"you're really horny aren't you" he just shrugged and rubbed my ears a bit, and caused me to moan.

"I'm mostly aroused by your discomfort" he lifted my legs up and held up a condom. "plus i've been saving this baby for my chance to have a bit more fun than usual." he ripped the package open and pulled out the rubber, then he grabbed my tail and my eyes widened when i realised what he was doing.

"No Chris!" i started struggling but then he dropped my tail and grabbed my boxers from the side and flipped me over and tied my hands together behind my back. "Please Chris, No don't do it" he grabbed my tail in a tight grip and was rolling the condom over it until it was completely on, then grabbed something from the side table.

"Wouldn't want it getting stuck inside you"he tied a rubber band around the bottom and i frowned at the discomfort and pain I was feeling

"Chris stop, seriously this hurts" i struggled with my hands a bit and tried to move my tail. "Chris!" he spread my legs, and stayed in between them so i couldn't close them, and then pushed his finger into me and i gasped then he started pushing in and out for a bit and then added another one after awhile

"You know you love it" he smirked and then spread his fingers in a scissoring way. "now do you want me to shove your tail in and you control you own actions or do you want me to control the actions of your tail and then add my own dick in after a bit?" i just stayed quiet and still. "alright, your quiet tells me alot"

"You're an ass" i grumbled and then he pushed my taiil in along with dick, and i moaned and hissed. "fucker!" he started thrusting into me, going in deep and making sure my tail stayed in and went a bit out as he did and i'd his and groan in replies to the pleasurable torture.

"You know, its odd but the fur on your tail against my cock is really a turn on." i frowned. "if you weren't so stubborn Wesker, thwn you wouldn't be in this situation" he grabbed my hips and pulled me up and was now making me go up and down his shaft and and my tail.

"I...I hate you!" i moaned out as i came and i heard him grumble.

"Who said you were aloud to cum yet!" he snapped and I frowned and then he started going in deeper when pulling me down and I let out a moan when he hit my prostate,

"Oh god!" he smirked and then made sure he hit it or rubbed against it each time he came in.

"Oh fuck yeah Wesker!" he shouted and released himself in me, and I could feeling some of it on my tail.

"Jerk"i grumbled when he pulled out, and then yanked my tail out which caused me to scream.

"Disrespect will only give you pain Wesker" i frowned and he took off the condom and rubber back. "atleast i gave you a choice, I didn't HAVE to fuck you as well, but you didn't choose so I did" i sighed and hid my humiliation in the pillows.

"Whatever" he untied my hand and then laid down next to me and forced my against him, in a spooning position.

"Just deal with it Fat ass" i grumbled and then we went to sleep.


	4. CHRISTMASS

Author's Note: sorry I haven't put up ANY new chapters =n= I've been every which way and what not. But here's a Christmas drabble to make up for my absence ^.^

* * *

><p>A brown haired young man shivered as he walked, the cold wind stung his face as it came by and tensed up as he kept his arms crossed.<p>

" Damn it..." he muttered and sat down on a bench. "It's almost Christmas and I still haven't found my sister" he sighed and curled up on his side after laying down on the bench. "maybe some stupid zombies will eat me and I won't have to worry anymore..." frozen tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

Minutes after the young man fell asleep another man, with blonde hair came up and scooped him into his arms. The man started walking away with the young man in his arms and then entered a house and locked the door behind him and headed up the stairs and laid the young man on a bed.

"Idiot, falling asleep durring winter" the blonde shook his head and went into the bathroom and went to the tub and turned on the hot water and watched as the tub filled. "such an idiot." he shut off the water and went back into the room and started stripping the young man.

"Claire..." the young man mumbled, but still had his eyes closed.

When the young man was stripped of his clothes, the blonde lifted him up again and went into the bathroom and gently laid the young man into the full tub, which cause the young man to scream from the heat.

"HOLY FUCK!" he jumped out in alarm and looked around and then let his eyes fall on the blonde and he glared. "you bastard!" he growled and stomped over to the blonde and grabbed him up by his shirt and the blonde only rolled his eyes.

"I was giving you a bath, since you're dirty and cold." the young man looked at his body and blushed, then let go and put his hands over his crotch."Christopher, you don't have to cover yourself. I've seen it all" the man gently put his hands on Chris's shoulders and then forced him back in the tub. "now if you don't want to catch nemonia, then you should stay in the warm water"

"...Why?" the blonde raised his eyebrow in questioning. "Why are you doing this?" the blonde shrugged and pushed chris's head under the water and then pulled it back up. "what the hell" the blonde man pushed Chris's bangs out of his face, slicking his hair a bit with the water. "seriously Wesker wha-" he was interrupted when the blonde pressed his lips to his.

"You talk to much Christopher" he was stunned and his face turned a bright red, then he looked down and Wesker grabbed some shampoo and started washing Chris's hair. "and i'm only being nice right now sinc I have nothing else to do right now" Chris sighed.

"It's Christmas...you could count that as a reason to be nice" The blonde just rolled his eyes and turned out the higher faucet and rinsed the shampoo out of chris's hair.

"I don't care for Christmas Chris, there is no reason to" Chris just looked up at the man in shock and then he simply got out of the tub.

"Well this year, you are celebrating with me" he grabbed Wesker's hand and turned off the water then led him back to the room. "We'll put all things aside and ignore the enemy factor. For today you're celebrating Christmas with me" he yanked Wesker and made him lay on the bed and Chris got on top of him, Causing the older man to raise his eyebrow.

"Christoper what're you doing?" he said in calm voice, even though he was completely surprised.

"We're going to have sex" Chris unzipped Wesker's jacket. "and you can top if you want..." Chris's cheeks were bright red.

"Hmm, celebrate Christmas by having sex or.." he sat up. " leaving" he pushed Chris off him and Chris imidiatly grabbed Wesker's hand.

"Come on, don't leave" the blonde looked back at him and the younger man had a saddened look which made the blonde groan.

"You're annoying" he reluctantly got back on the bed and pushed Chris onto his back and got between his legs. "you mention anything of this and I'll kill you and your damn sister" Chris just nodded with a glare.

"I'm ok with you killing me, but keep your hands away from Claire" his hand went to the younger man's throat after he spoke.

"Understood, but I am serious. If anyone knows about tonight, I'll destroy you" the younger man nodded and then the blonde removed his hand and started stripping.

"So...we're gonna actually do this..." Chris sounded uncertain, but Wesker didn't care and nodded as he got his boxers off, and then was completely naked.

"Of course we are Chris, you're the one who suggest it" he positioned his dick at Chris's entrance. "And like I said" he pushed in a bit causing Chris to moan. "you tell anyone," he pushed in deeper. "and you're as good as" He got all the way in and was now leaned down so they were face to face "dead" then he pressed his lips to Chris's, and started thrusting into him, going in as deep as he could and pulling out almost completely.

"Ahhh~" Chris moaned loudly when he felt Wesker hit something inside him. 'Oh god, hit it again' and as if Wesker read the thought, he hit the spot once more, Causing Chris let out a loud moan

"hmmm" The blonde smirked and would try to hit the spot every other time until the young man came.

"Oh god Wesker~" he moaned out as he covered his and the blonde's abdomen in his white liquid.

"I am your god Chris" he grunted he release shooting his liquid up into Chris making moan a little more.

"You wish..." Chris put his hand on the back of Wesker's head and pulled him down for a kiss. "Merry Christmas you jerk" He smiled playfully.

"Whatever" Wesker replied with an eye roll.

-Happy Holidays ^.^ belated~


End file.
